Reason
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: So many questions, so little time. Why? Why did he do it? Why did he cause him such pleasure in such a few moments that seemed to last a lifetime? How did he do it? Please Read and Review, no flames please!
1. The Start of Reason

**Hi everyone! ^^ Okay please no flames or bashes on this please- this is my first xxxHolic fic to which I'm a fan of the anime and manga which are awesome ^^ Nonetheless, this is a YAOI. So if no one likes YAOI please leave the room...**

**...**

**All gone?**

**Okay the pair is Doumeki and Watanuki. Enjoy ^^**

**Watanuki and Doumeki belong to the dudes who made this awesome anime  
Uatada Hikaru belongs to herself**

**-**

**Reason**

**-**

There she was, the most beautiful girl in all of Japan walking with someone like Watanuki. She was the greatest thing ever to happen to him let alone the definition of love and perfection in his eyes. She was Himawari, the girl who had unknowingly stole Watanuki's young heart. Her hair was in the usual curly pigtails that a good amount of the female student body adored (not to mention the men but most importantly Watanuki) and her eyes seemed to glimmer every time the sunshine reflected off of them. They were two mystical orbs of a forgotten ocean that no one knew about but acknowledged all the same. Her lips were like two thin slices of strawberries that made every man's heart jump ten feet in the air only to fall back down to Earth in swirling vortexes of adornment.

And then there was Watanuki; sweet, clumsy, not perfect Watanuki. His ebony hair was kept in its' usual casual style as he attempted to hide the blush that was slowly gaining on his boyish face. From time to time, he had the image of simply leaning over and caressing her cheek gently and wanting to ask her out on a date but Kami knew that would never happen. Kami knew it like the back of his holy hand that Watanuki would never get the guts to ask her out. He was too clumsy and even so he'd chicken out at the last minute of asking. Another image popped up, again, another action he'd NEVER do. He'd appear to her one morning and give her a bouquet of cherry blossoms and ume flowers with a few lotus blossoms thrown in there. Yet again, he'd never do it. Why? No guts, no glory.

Nonetheless, Watanuki adored the walking beauty besides him as they socialized about everything from school to even music as Himawari surprised him with the fact that she enjoyed Utada Hikaru. Utada, Utada, Utada- Watanuki had heard some of her music and found that they were good as a smile broadened into a grin on his face. Yes! Another thing in common! Score another one for Watanuki!

Both wore their school uniforms despite the early warmth of spring that had floated in the atmosphere. They both agreed that spring was a lovely season as Himawari took the moment to steal the scent of distant cherry blossoms that floated in the air. They were so beautiful as she smiled to herself. She was content and so was Watanuki as he merely thought of her in a cherry blossom field. Sure the flowers were beautiful but nothing compared to her.

'They're not as beautiful as you, Himawari,' Watanuki thought to himself as he listened to his friend socialize on about numerous things. Internally, he sighed to himself. Now if only he had to guts to actually say what he felt for her to her. However, there was either that damn Doumeki or something interrupting them. Speaking of which, they had finished their walk; Himawari only walked with Watanuki to the shop. As much as he would of invited her in they both acknowledged that she had to resume her studies at home to which she bowed to him and left Watanuki standing at the wall.

The wall. The wall that separated the norm from the fantasy, the ordinary from the strange, and the average from the questionable wonders of the world that lied behind the wall. Watanuki, Yuuko, and others knew about this mystery world where all seemed so normal before looking deep into the world and seeing more than met the eye. Watanuki had seen demons, a weird black creature named Mokona, phantom birds, and so many other things his head began to spin. He could only imagine what else lied within the strange shop that he had worked in as for a moment he leaned against the wall.

The thoughts that spun like a rapid carousel in his brain began to take hold of him; Himawari, schoolwork, the unusual nature of the shop, the few who maintained the shop, what lied within the shop itself, and how the things even got there were marked as eternal mysteries to Watanuki. He was new to the job even though time seemed to fly between the errands and cooking but nonetheless, his mind had finally seemed to take the heat of it all in that moment. Deep breaths, take deep breaths- it was all he could do really as he began to do so as the thoughts slowly began to dissipate. This was good. This was very good. Everything would just go back to normal and life would resume, the heat would be gone and- Watanuki felt his heart rate sky rocket like a NASA space shuttle as he felt a presence looming over him. His head shot straight up as before he knew it, he met eye to eye with the one person he really hated to see at the moment.

"Gah! What are you doing here," Watanuki spazzed as he eyed his frienemy who stuck to his usual stoic self.

"Nothing. I was just walking by when I saw you against the wall," Doumeki paused to observe the classmate before him as though he were a subtle lion eyeing his prey. "are you okay or something?"

"Yeah! Just fine! Why would you care any-," the spazzy Watanuki found himself pinned to the wall as his eyes instantly met Doumeki's behind the glasses. By now Doumeki had grown a slight smirk, something that Watanuki saw very rarely despite the fact that he attempted to avoid Doumeki 24/7 but somehow the young archer always found his way into Watanuki's view. The thoughts started to churn again as the pressure began to build within Watanuki as he found himself swallowing hard. Both at the thoughts and how Doumeki's hands pressed into his forearms; it was rough and aggressive but there was a faint gentleness in his eyes. What was this? Was Doumeki drunk or something? No, no, Doumeki wasn't like that...or was there more to the emotionless facade? The reasons swirled as to what could cause Doumeki to act this way as he could sense this. Nonetheless, only Doumeki knew his reason as he allowed a subtle yet audible snicker to be heard in his throat. Watanuki swallowed harder as he writhed in an attempt to get away from his classmate. This wasn't like him, something was wrong, and nothing of the supernatural thought of possession came to Watanuki's head. Besides, what would the supernatural want with a boy who couldn't see it? Then again mortals were usually the targets of things that went bump in the night.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!? If this is some kind of sick game you're playing then you are-"

"Ssh," Doumeki's voice was like the charm of a cobra as it lured Watanuki into a slightly calmer state. The thoughts seemed to slip and the cure of deep breaths seemed distant as a faint blush came across Watanuki's cheeks. What was this? Watanuki liked girls! Not guys! So what the Hell was up with him acting like this!? Himawari, the sweet beautiful girl of his dreams came into his mind and then came Doumeki. The man he despised yet he was also the man who Himawari dubbed as his brother. Maybe there was more to this...maybe- no! Himawari was the only girl for him and- the thoughts stopped. Himawari slowly began to fade from Watanuki's mind as Doumeki pressed his lips to Watanuki's.

A warmth seemed to flow throughout the teenager's body. It was a warmth like no other as it caused his heart to pound madly, the very sound causing everything to seem insignificant in that moment. Watanuki felt his body drowning in this sensual feeling as he could only respond with the first thing that came to his mind as his lips pressed back to Doumeki's. Smirking against his lips, Doumeki deepened the kiss as his body instinctively pressed closer to Watanuki's. This warmth, this rush of blood and hormones roamed throughout their bodies- they wanted it, they needed it; it was something that they craved like an instinctive urge given at birth only to develop overtime into something that needed to be satisfied.

It was madness as once again Watanuki's mind became a vortex of swirling desires and an insatiable hunger that needed to be fed. He felt guilty as Hell for thinking these things when he should of been thinking of Himawari and kissing her instead of Doumeki but something about this felt so right. He allowed Doumeki's tongue to slip inside and caress his own tongue which caused Watanuki to turn a deep rose red. This was nuts. This was insane to be more precise as Watanuki responded by pressing his tongue to his', completely unsure of how to do this. Sure, he had seen the movies, read some of the books (for school) but Watanuki never knew how to be romantic physically. Nonetheless, he attempted to do what he could as he too deepened the kiss which caused Doumeki to chuckle lightly before pulling back.

He laughed even harder as soon as he saw Watanuki's blush which caused the red shade across his cheeks to deepen.

Doumeki grinned like the Cheshire Cat which caused Watanuki's heart to tense and almost stop beating if not for the fact that he was still breathing. His breathing quickened as if he were running from demons as his eyes never left Doumeki. Where in the world did that come from and why now and why to Watanuki!? So many questions, so little time- time seemed to quicken as Doumeki returned to Watanuki as his body was only a mere inch away from his'. The heat began to intensify as well as the friction between the two as Watanuki had to swallow hard. Doumeki's grin grew a bit wider as he traced a finger along Watanuki's unexposed skin. What lied under the school uniform was a thing figure to drive few wild into a state of euphoria or so Doumeki had concluded. Going downward more, Watanuki's heart rapidly increased in beating as if he would die at that moment. No one ever touched him like this, no one; a surge of despite began to well up inside him as he bit his lip hard.

"DOUMEKI WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Ssh. I love it when you spazz but...I need silence for this," Doumeki spoke with a voice that sent chills through Watanuki but at the same time caused shivers to dance along his spinal cord. It was terrifying but comforting as he felt his back stick to the wall like paper and glue, good Kami above what was this? It felt so good, so right yet so wrong- how did he know how to do these things? How to drive a person mad with such euphoria, such desire, such- it all stopped as he felt Doumeki's fingers press hard to Watanuki's abdomen. With this, Watanuki allowed a subtle moan to escape and Doumeki to stroke the unexposed flesh gently with a slight aggression that hungered for him. Him and only him, he was a victim to his frienemy as his heart banged madly against his ribs like a new prisoner in a cell. The stroking became an addiction to Watanuki as his body leaned into Doumeki's hand. Why had instinct betrayed him yet portrayed what he needed? Why was he acting this way? It was intoxicating as the moan grew a bit louder which caused Doumeki to pull back and stand before him.

So many questions, so little time. Why? Why did he do it? Why did he cause him such pleasure in such a few moments that seemed to last a lifetime? How did he do it? Why would he do it? It was all broken by the laugh of Doumeki which was creepily sexy or so Watanuki thought as he felt his knees weaken quickly. There was no possible way he could stand, not by the way Doumeki appeared in actions and words before him. What had once been seen as a stoic archer had instantly been transformed into a subtle lover who knew how to satisfy. So good. So freaking good. But how!? The reasons returned again more confusing and quicker than ever. What did Watanuki now feel for his frienemy? Why did he feel it? Was it just for the physical satisfaction? Why did Doumeki even start this? It was all broken as Doumeki kissed Watanuki's cheek as a suden euphoria overwhelmed him as he had to hold his body up from sinking to the pavement.

"See you in school," Doumeki spoke to break the air as he cupped Watanuki's faint blushing face and planted a simple yet sexy kiss on his boyish gentle lips. So warm. He wanted his kiss, he wanted his touch- it was a drug, a personal brand of heroine that he needed but was it to satisfy or be of love? No one knew this, not even Watanuki as he fell to the ground with half lidded eyes that watched Doumeki walk away as if it never happened.


	2. Locker Room Meetings

**This is the chapter I know I'll be killed for...XD I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've entered college not too long ago and have been doing papers, etc. Nonetheless, this will probably be updated again on the Winter Break because I have exams coming up.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though. ^^ Have a nice Thanksgiving everyone ^^**

**Yuuko, Doumeki, Watanuki, Himawari belong to Funimation**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Locker Room Meetings**

**-**

Once again it was the end of Gym class as the divided classes returned to their locker rooms, Watanuki seemed to run like lightening just to get changed and head over to Yuuko's. Yesterday was a mere memory as the question of Watanuki's sexuality wracked him the entire night. Did he really like Himawari? And what about Doumeki? Was there more than met the eye? Did he favor him more as well as his gend- Watanuki had to mentally slap himself as he quickly slipped into his pants. Good, Doumeki was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was sucking up to the damn teacher again that lousy little- there it was! There were the original feelings Watanuki felt for Doumeki: the anger, the slight hatred, the despising of him; yesterday was nothing, nothing at all and yet it hurt Watanuki to think that let alone acknowledge his original feelings for Doumeki. Why it mentally hurt him, Watanuki had no idea.

Sighing to himself, Watanuki he threw his shirt on, grabbed his belongings, and left the locker room. Let's see, Yuuko told him to pick up dinner for them tonight as he knew where to go. As he went for his locker in the hallway he stopped himself. Shit! He forgot his Gym clothes! Double shit, Doumeki was probably entering the Gym locker room now - unless he could beat him there! Yes, that would be it! After all, Watanuki was a good runner and he knew he could easily get in and then out, perfect; Doumeki wouldn't even know he was there.

Grinning now, Watanuki bolted for it like lightening across a dark sky. He knew he could make it, just a few more corners, he'd be in, out, and then in the eyes of Himawari. Ah Himawari, sweet and beautiful, Himawari; she was a sight for sore eyes let alone the eyes of Kami. Watanuki's love for her could never be replaced than those supposed feelings he had for Doumeki. Damnit! Another stab to the heart, why was it hurting him to say those things about him? Had yesterday really changed everything? Watanuki didn't understand as he almost ran into a professor as he bowed in forgiveness to her and ran off once more. Damnit, Doumeki! Why was he invading Watanuki's mind? Why was even there at all?

The memories of yesterday were meaningless. Stupid, pointless, and meaningless as Watanuki entered the locker room. It was quiet - too quiet. It was eerie to Watanuki as he thought a demon would jump out at him and drag him into another world. He shuddered at this thought and swallowed hard, that was all he needed; to be unprepared and possibly devoured by a demon. Watanuki took a deep breath, he refused to allow fear get the best of him as he marched to his locker which sadly was next to Doumeki's. As Watanuki began to take his belongings from his locker he didn't take notice that Doumeki's locker still had his gym clothes inside. Watanuki growled to himself at the thought of Doumeki - stupid Doumeki who lived in a stupid dojo and was a stupid, selfish-

"Hey," the voice cut through the air like a knife to butter. Watanuki turned fast to see Doumeki, already dressed and ready to leave for the day.

"GAH! DOUMEKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I forgot my gym clothes too," Doumeki ended his statement with a wink as he resumed to retrieve his gym clothes. Apparently he too forgot his gym clothes which seemed impossible for Doumeki to do as seeing he was smart and handso- Watanuki had to mentally slap himself. Yesterday was over, today would resume as if nothing had happened. Doumeki smirked as he watched Watanuki grab his gym clothes in a hurry and slammed the locker door shut. Watanuki started to piece this together, Doumeki did this as a trick - a trap to get him once again so that he could kiss him and do all the things Watanuki wanted him to do. Once again Watanuki had to mentally slap himself, the only thing he wanted Doumeki to do is go away and yet a part of him wished that he would make love to -

"Leaving so soon," Doumeki's voice was like that of a smooth criminal as his eyes were luminous with the faint locker room lights.

"What?"

Watanuki felt himself being thrown against the lockers as he yelped at the surprise action. "Sorry, love," Doumeki's voice was a low growl of sensuality that sent shivers down Watanuki's spine. He could feel the hair rise on his flesh and his body tense greatly as Doumeki sensed this and let out a small chuckle that emitted from his throat. More shivers, more chills, Watanuki felt like a damsel in distress but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted this badly.

"Relax," the small laughter was broken by Doumeki's cool and crisp voice. It was also hypnotic as Watanuki felt his knees grow weak at the tone. He had to obey him, there was no point in fighting him; after all why would one fight the person that was attempting to bring pleasure? A smirk of satisfaction formed on Doumeki's face as he pressed his body to Watanuki's back and he nipped at his neck sensually like a vampire made for love. A low growlish groan came from Watanuki as the smirk grew on Doumeki's face as he lowered his hand to Watanuki's crotch. Watanuki gasped at the feeling of Doumeki's slender fingers against his covered manhood. Kami what was this feeling? What the Hell was going on?

His heart was pounding faster than all the times demons would follow him as he swallowed hard. He didn't want this yet he wanted it so bad he could taste it. Watanuki bit his lip hard as he felt Doumeki's breath snake along the skin of his nape as a small growlish groan escaped Watanuki's lips. Watanuki turned a deep red in shock as he couldn't believe he found pleasure from that. Oh good Kami, this felt so wrong but so right; it was a sin, a temptation but it was worth the want. Watanuki knew this as well as Doumeki as he ran his tongue along Watanuki's flesh before kissing up the side of his neck. Everything seemed to get hotter or so it felt to Watanuki but he wanted to drown it and allowed the dominance of Doumeki to ensue.

Doumeki left a mere kiss on the cheek and then the lips to distract Watanuki as he revealed his area and pressed it against Watanuki's unexposed arse. Watanuki gasped against the lips and groaned sexily; nothing had ever made him groan like this before. Kami, Doumeki, maybe there was more to his stoic demeanor; this was an entirely different side that Watanuki had not expected of Doumeki let alone felt. It was tantalizing and hypnotic as he was drawn into it all as sounds of pleasure escaped his lips to show he loved it all. However Watanuki wondered something: where did this come form? Had he been denying himself pleasure all this time? And what about Doumeki, how did he know how to satisfy him? Watanuki felt himself grow tense and unstable as the young archer pressed his body tightly to the small of Watanuki's back to keep him steady and to prepare him for what was next.

Doumeki became debonair yet sexually addictive in a few moments as he didn't hesitate and ripped off Watanuki's pants. This caused Watanuki to freak out some but only for a few moments before he was calmed by his own self reassurance and a sudden wanting; he wanted to be banged, he wanted to be man handled by his supposed enemy (now lover), he wanted to be vulnerable in a sexual position. It was a strange lust as well as desire but then again, seeing spirits was strange too. Watanuki didn't know how to describe it but for once he trusted Doumeki with something as serious as his life, which in this case was his virginity. He allowed his body to relax as Doumeki worried about him before he realized what Watanuki was doing; Watanuki was giving Doumeki the permission to bang his brains out. Doumeki grinned sexily at this as Watanuki saw it from the corner of his eye and died inside; Kami he was hot. Wait, what the Hell!? Where did that come from?! Doumeki could feel Watanuki tense again as he turned him fast and kissed him hard.

There was that warmth again as it coursed through Watanuki's blood and body. It filled him with a sense of need, a desire to be touched sexually by someone dominant (and sadly not Himawari), and a lingering longing lust that needed to be satisfied. His body craved the kiss and touch as Watanuki took it all in like a rose taking in the sunlight. He wanted this, needed this, craved this for Kami knew how long. Nonetheless, Watanuki's hands were unsure of where (let alone how) to position themselves on Doumeki's body as he settled for placing them on his shoulder blades. The taut, thin muscles were hidden beneath the cloth as they seemed to yearn for Watanuki's touch. Doumeki growled at Watanuki's feel upon the unexposed muscles and pressed harder to him. Watanuki groaned against Doumeki's thin lips that were passionately pressed to his own as he felt like he was drowning in him and never wanting to escape. Watanuki could feel his groin pressing to that of Doumeki's which caused him to groan louder in want and lust. Kami, he needed him and Doumeki wanted him badly.

"Do you want this," Doumeki's voice was a sexual growl of a whisper which sent shivers down Watanuki's back and caused a miniature moan to emit from his lips. Watanuki wanted nothing more than passion and so far he had received what his heart desired. To obtain more would send his heart into an overdrive of sexually driven wishes and cast his mind into a deep euphoric oblivion; but that was a risk Watanuki was willing to take. Watanuki nodded as he turned his back to Doumeki and allowed him to do as he pleased.


	3. Heartbeat

**And now the chapter you've all been waiting for...the sex scene. Nonetheless, I'm sorry it took so long to upload...college is starting again with issues in pursuit. I hope you enjoy though ^^**

**Doumeki, Himawari, Watanuki, Yuuko belong to Funimation**

-

**Chapter 3: Heartbeat**

-

Feverish hands ran all over Watanuki's lanky frame as his own hands worked their ways around Doumeki's taut muscles and skinny figure. Lips left butterfly kisses along the collarbone, neck, and other sensitive parts of the body causing both boys to groan in lust. By now Doumeki had taken Watanuki as he pinned him tightly against the locker door and had his way with him. Watanuki's body thrust madly as Doumeki snarled sexily at that and groped his hips hard just to pin him down better. The feelings clashed of lust and love, satisfaction and confusion, wanting and needing. Watanuki could feel sparks fly along his body as if it was slowly being set ablaze. Doumeki could sense Watanuki's pleasure as well as his own and resumed onward with his manic thrusting. Hormones and emotions rushed endlessly through their teenager bodies as both grew insane within. Passions were being released in ways they never thought possible in all of the most unlikely places: the gym locker room.

By now the lights had dimmed and the scent of masculinity (in the forms of body sprays, cologne, and sweat) cloaked every inch of the room. No other sounds were made aside from flesh striking flesh and moans of ecstasy. From time to time the sound of rapid heartbeats could be heard as the vital organ pulsed madly within the teenagers' chests. However, they didn't seem to notice as Doumeki became relentless in his sexual art of pleasing Watanuki. By now his slender fingers had wrapped themselves around Watanuki's erect member causing the recessive teenager to groan and growl in desire. Watanuki wanted it, craved it, needed it, but couldn't understand why. He had loathed Doumeki until yesterday when he had kissed him in front of the shop. Did that kiss do something? Did it awaken things Watanuki never knew could exist? Did it change his mind about Doumeki? What did it do? In life there is no coincidence, everything is bound to happen by fate. It was something Yuuko had told Watanuki and Doumeki or something along those lines. Was this to happen? Was Doumeki to take Watanuki and fill him with desire and release hidden passions? Was this supposed to happen? Or had Doumeki found a way to break fate and take matters into his own hands? How would he do it? How did he do it?

The questions were broken by a long moan of lust that emitted from Watanuki's lips. Doumeki snarled at it as he felt a new moist spot grow amongst his hand. Good God, Watanuki - the ejaculation, the sounds of pleasure, they all spurred Doumeki to move harder and faster within Watanuki. Doumeki did so causing their hearts to beat faster, the pleasure to be craved as it came more, and time to stop or so it seemed. Watanuki shivered at Doumeki's lips as they trailed along the nape and collarbone as he emitted more moans of want. A few times Doumeki hit Watanuki's prostate which caused his moans to turn into yells of lustful ecstasy. This satisfied Doumeki as he resumed to go harder with speed until he was spent and gave out in a matter of moments.

Both boys panted as sweat tainted their youthful flesh. Watanuki's fingers gripped the nearest locker door in fear he may lose his balance. Doumeki felt himself sink to the floor only to grab a bench next to the lockers and sit himself down on it. Virginity had been taken like savage beasts in nature and the result was mere satisfaction twined with confusion. Both felt this as their heartbeats seemed to reverberate within the room. Watanuki was satisfied with the feeling of being taken sexually like that, it was a thrill, something he hadn't felt before; it was new to him and he craved it more than he craved anything else except....Himawari! God if she came in now and saw this, she'd be devastated and hurt and confused just like he was! Watanuki loved her and now Doumeki had to turn around and literally screw him! What was happening? What was Watanuki feeling for Doumeki? Was he attracted to him now more than Himawari? What the Hell was going on!?

"Hey, are you ok," Doumeki's slightly smooth and ragged voice broke through Watanuki's train of thought. He was feeling satisfied, satisfied that he conveyed his secret emotions to Watanuki through the art of sex. It was just as he planned it, a little too strong maybe but it was better than rejection by asking him out on a date. Plus Watanuki didn't seem to mind the little sexual contact; it looked like he was satisfied as well but at the same puzzled by his emotions. Doumeki couldn't blame him, he knew how much Watanuki loved Himawari but there was only so much the girl could offer him compared to what Doumeki had. Doumeki had a closer bond to him spiritually plus he had seen him more as opposed to the times Watanuki had been with Himawari.

"I...I don't know," Watanuki's voice was broken by pants and emotion. Sliding down a bit to the floor, Watanuki bowed his head as he stayed close to the lockers. His hair was now unkept as his eyes were shadowed by the ebony strands. It made him look mysterious for a moment which attracted Doumeki to him more than what he was now. Nonetheless, Doumeki's eyes never left Watanuki as concern flickered in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Just....just...why did you do this? Why did you screw me?! I..I don't know what to feel, what to do, what to say, I don't know!"

Doumeki noticed that Watanuki had started to freak out a bit as his body jerked some. He couldn't blame him as he zipped up his pants and walk over to Watanuki. Kneeling down to his height, Doumeki took Watanuki from behind into an emotional embrace. Watanuki didn't struggle let alone break from the embrace but leaned into it. Kissing his matted ebony hair Watanuki bit his lip as he tried to suppress the urge to turn around and bury his head into Doumeki's chest. Watanuki couldn't face him, not with what he was feeling but at the same time he wanted to be close as humanly possible to him. The warmth of Doumeki's body, his cool demeanor, his sexuality - it was a slight addiction to Watanuki. Yet the thoughts of Himawari lingered in his head as Doumeki held him closer to his chest as his heartbeat calmed Watanuki down a bit. It was a morbid lullaby but somehow it soothed him some. The thoughts of Himawari drifted and returned in those few moments before Doumeki's heartbeat became a medley of emotion in his head. Doumeki smirked into the matted mass of Watanuki's hair before he spoke again in a collectedly cool tone.

"Say you'll be mine."

"Doumeki...," The words shocked Watanuki to every extremity that was him but at the same time the words thrilled him with every pronounced syllable. Watanuki's voice was weak and filled with emotion as he spoke Doumeki's name. Doumeki. Dou-me-ki. Three syllables, one man, it was strange but amazing. How Doumeki said those four words to him in that cool unadulterated tone, it was enough to make one weak at the knees and fall head over heels for an archer. Watanuki gave in to temptation and turned, burying his head into Doumeki's chest. He could hear his heart better, the strange lullaby, the notes rang in his head, and formed into music. Music only Watanuki could hear unless someone else had this chance to be close to the heart. But who would ever get this close to an archer's heart aside from him? It calmed Watanuki a bit as he closed his eyes some, not for sleep but to take it all in: sex and then to lie in the arms of a man he once hated but now, had he grown to love him? Watanuki was unsure as his mind pulsated like his own heart. Hear to heart, their hearts were close to each other yet only a bit distant. Doumeki was a bit stunned at Watanuki's action and smirked still as he stroked Watanuki's back. He had given in to temptation three times: yesterday, the sex, and now this. Doumeki watched Watanuki, the victim of spirits, the boy he had secretly crushed now breathing against his chest. His breathing was gentle, just like him as it caused Doumeki to smile faintly. Leaning down some Doumeki whispered in his cool, untouched tone in a more soothing way.

"Say you'll be mine...and love me as I love you."


	4. Enter the Shop

**HOLY HERA ALMIGHTY I'VE UPDATED. Wow, seems I got alot of reviews and the like for this little fic here! Well good news everyone, from your reviews and support Reason has hit the highest rating status of my fanfics thus far. Thank you everyone for your support thus far! ^^ Enjoy! ^^**

**Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuuko, Maru, Moru, Mokona belong to whoever created xxxHOLIC **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enter the Shop**

* * *

"You're late," Yuuko's voice broke from the depths of the shop as it welcomed Watanuki with a cold, careless feeling that sent shivers down his spine. He slipped his shoes off and shuddered with every syllable she spoke somewhere in the shop. The scent of sake and incense lingered in the air; it was a sickening sweet strange mix of a smell but it didn't bother Watanuki as much as when he first started out. He brushed the scent off as his mind focused on more important matters such as Doumeki; the man who wanted Watanuki for his own to love, to pleasure, and to be with forever.

It was still a shocker to Watanuki in regards to what he had just done let alone the fact that Doumeki had been in love with him all this time. He never saw it coming and he started to wonder if Yuuko ever had a premonition of Doumeki and Watanuki in the passionate throws of love. It would be humiliating yes but still it was a matter if she had known or not and why didn't she tell him? Did she want him to find out on his own? Did Yuuko want him to get a taste of love? Or realize that maybe Himawari didn't love him but someone else did?

"Watanuki, you're late! Watanuki,you're late," Maru and Moru chimed together like two hyperactive songbirds as they rushed to his side chanting those three words. Watanuki brushed them off as well as he stepped forward and began his trek into the shop. He didn't noticed he was limping and yet he winced some from the recent intercourse. For a moment he cursed himself for being the recessive one in the sexual activity but bit his lip. It felt good yet painful as started to wonder if he was the type of man who would enjoy pleasure and pain? They always did say the quiet ones were the the while Maru and Moru followed and surrounded Watanuki like lively spirits. They were wrapped up in their abyss to notice that Watanuki wasn't shouting at them or walking faster just so he could appease Yuuko with his presence. It was at then Maru shot Moru a glance and both fell quiet and noticed Watanuki's walking. The air grew tense as Watanuki gripped the wall. His arse was sore as Hell as he cried out in pain from it. Watanuki almost fell to his knees from it but was able to grab himself as he hissed a bit in pain.

"Watanuki, is something wrong?"

"Something wrong with Watanuki?"

He didn't answer. His thoughts wrapped around him like a serpent suffocating its' prey. Why had Doumeki done this? Couldn't he see that Watanuki's one true love was Himawari? Or wasn't she? Maybe Watanuki was actually homosexual or bisexual? This was all confusing for the teenager, especially at his age. This was the time of self-discovery or at least the start of it and the recent intercourse just made matters worse for him. Watanuki's mind wracked with questions about himself as well as Doumeki. Had Doumeki truly discovered himself and understood that he was a homosexual? Or a bisexual? Doumeki didn't check out many girls, if anything they checked him out for reasons Watanuki couldn't fathom. The pain took over his form as Watanuki yelped in pain and limped once more. Maru and Moru led him to where Yuuko was located, all the while concerned for their fellow co worker. Although they were joyful a good deal of the time, they were concerned and worried about Watanuki. For he was known to the paranormal world but not known in all its' entirety just like Maru and Moru were. Nonetheless, they opened the doors to where Yuuko would be waiting for Watanuki. Watanuki attempted to stand as straight as he could but failed in the process and hunched a little.

When Yuuko was shown before Watanuki, time seemed to stop as everything fell silent to her actions. Today her slender figure was cloaked in a silky ebony robe as her cleavage showed almost as a tease to the eyes and a free spiritual release. Along the lower half of the robe were butterflies in different shades of purple. Her shaven legs peeked out underneath the robe and lied lazily along the lounge chair. The upper half of her robe was pitch black with giant lavender butterfly on her shoulders, wrists, and the left half of her chest. The scent radiating from Yuuko's body was enough to make a man fall to his knees; the scent itself was mysterious yet addictive as it emitted from her pressure points. She took in a scent of the strawberry incense only to release it from her senses as she absorbed the fragrance. Watanuki didn't seem to mind or care as he entered the room and mumbled an apology, knowing that she would accept it. Yuuko did so as she sensed that something was wrong about him and then noticed the way he walked. Watanuki was limping as she began to question the possibilities: sprained ankle, twisted ankle, as for a moment she thought of rape or wanted anal sex. It stunned Yuuko for a minute to think that Watanuki would want it as she began to question the thought of rape. Watanuki was the innocent type and it was most likely that the innocent ones often took the beating or whatnot. But even so, would Watanuki want anal intercourse and with who? No, wait, surely not Doume-

"Watanuki, did something happen to you today," Yuuko' voice cut through the tension and silence as Watanuki stood dead in his tracks. His ebony strands moved with his head as he looked up and met eye contact with Yuuko. Eyes were the gateways to the soul or so Yuuko was told and Watanuki believed. For a moment, Yuuko saw into Watanuki's soul to see a child in distress, a confused boy who was lost on his path, and above all a lustrous monster of teenage hormones. She attempted to add it all together as the conclusion was either rape or lustful sex. Her mind began to question these two possibilities as her attention was once again brought back to the teenage boy. Watanuki's body tensed as he fell to his knees, his arse was hurting still from the sex as he hissed silently in pain. Yuuko stood as Mokona walked into the room bearing all smiles before he stopped and watched Watanuki. The tiny creature understood the tension and for a moment became fearful of it as he hid under Yuuko's lounge chair. Maru and Moru backed away from the room, in fear that they were about to become engulfed in the tension. Through the silent still air and the broken tension, there was one word uttered that had three syllables that rang out with every tone emerged from Watanuki's throat. His eyes were clamped shut and his teeth were gritted but even so one word was heard through the pain and confusion lingering on the inside.

"Doumeki."

It was all he said. The one word, one named man who recently took his virginity like taking candy from a baby. Watanuki looked up some as Yuuko stared back a bit in dulled shock. It was clear to her now. Watanuki and Doumeki had intercourse for the first times in their lives. They were curious and possibly in love. They wanted to know what it felt like, to do it with another person of their gender. This was normal for them, let alone any teenager of this age. Even though she would of preferred it if they had read up on male intercourse before actually attempting it. Nonetheless, it was their lives and their choices to do as they pleased. Yuuko slowly walked to Watanuki and knelt before him. She stared at him with a slight coldness in her eyes before it died like a fire and was replaced by gentleness. A slight smirk grew on her face, not in satisfaction or joy that Watanuki was hurt but by the fact that his sexual curiosity was appeased for now. He now knew the result of lustful sex but now the matter was: if he loved Doumeki, would he do it again?

"Maru, Moru...get me peppermint tea and the orange bottle in my room," her voice was cold but caring as she watched her servants reply with a simple 'kay' and leave. They ran off like children at the beach which made her smile some. Mokona ran off to fix the spare room Yuuko had for Watanuki, even though it was probably fixed already. Yuuko smirked softly and helped Watanuki to his feet as she walked him to his spare room in the shop. They both knew that the peppermint tea would help calm Watanuki's nerves (which he greatly needed) but outside that, Watanuki began to wonder about the contents of the orange bottle? Would it help? What was in it to begin with? He hadn't even seen the bottle yet and here he was asking questions of it! Watanuki stopped his questioning as he felt another surge of pain.

"But...you want me to work or..," Watanuki's voice was broken as he tried to pull away from her and run off into the kitchen to make something for her as always. Yuuko stopped him and gently pulled Watanuki to her figure once more. She wouldn't let him work today, not after his sexual ordeal as well as the mental pain he felt from it. To not work was the consequence of it all as Yuuko didn't mind. Maru and Moru could handle the work; there wasn't much to be done anyway just some cleaning to do. As for dinner, Yuuko would order out or something of the sort.

"No. Not today. There's not much work to be done anyway," Yuuko's voice was reassuring and calming as the cold tension from it seemed to vanish. Watanuki felt himself a bit at ease despite the fact that his mind was still whirling with unanswered questions. He felt himself giving into the sea of questions that overwhelmed his brain as his vision began to blur. He didn't need to switch into pajamas and didn't care if he did or not. Shaking off his blurriness, he attempted to stay awake for a few moments as Yuuko was given the peppermint tea in a intricately detailed porcelain tea cup. Watanuki smiled on the inside, only she would have something like that. Then again, this was a shop of randomness as he watched her slip an orchid liquid into the peppermint tea. Once it was in the tea, the colored liquid swirled like milk in coffee before dissolving into the tea.

"What's...that...," Watanuki asked, his voice weakening from the stress of the day and his exhaustion. He sat up to the best of his ability, his eyes never leaving Yuuko's figure. He winced greatly, feeling the pain from his arse shoot up along his spinal cord like a bolt of lightening.

"It's Aliibetra," Yuuko spoke gently as she handed the tea to Watanuki. "It's supposed to help with any pains you have."

As Watanuki sipped the tea, he did his best not to cringe. The tea (when added with the Aliibetra) tasted like pea soup mixed with something rather putrid. Nonetheless, if it was to help calm his nerves and end the pain then he would drink it. Watanuki swallowed the tea as he resumed to drink it in a polite manner despite his hurried sips in hopes the pain would quickly. Yuuko watched Watanuki the entire time until the tea was all gone from the cup. Taking the cup from him, Watanuki slipped under the covers of his bed. Perhaps some sleep would do him good and take his mind off of the previous sexual contact. Yuuko figured the same thing as she slowly left Watanuki's side and quietly left the room. No sooner she turned the lights out, Watanuki's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep.


End file.
